


The Universe Doesn't Allow Perfection

by AllysonDark



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Multi, all sorts of headcanons, and excuse for drunken sin, mostly just prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: Just a place to post some prompts from tumblr.





	1. A Kiss Against Bloody Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Dornie and "you showed up at my place in the middle of the night with bruises and blood and you won’t say what happened so I just lead you into the bathroom and clean you up"

Connie jumps awake at the sound of a kitchen chair toppling over, the sound seeming to reverberate around the small dorm. She pushes herself out of bed, grabbing her robe as she heads out to the main living space, flicking on the light only to find her roommate sprawled on the floor.

Part of her knows she shouldn’t be surprised that it’s Dorothy, who seems to have not only tripped over the chair but is covered in dirt and blood. But of course, she is and yet Connie is still shocked and scared and worried for the girl. 

“Dee, what happened?” She asks as she helps the girl up, wrapping an arm around the raven-haired girl, only to recoil when Dorothy lets out a hiss of pain. “Shit.”

“I’m fine.” The other girl murmurs, pulling away from Connie, a slight frown on her face. “I don’t need your pity.” Dorothy spits, though there’s something under the anger that make’s Connie take a step toward her. 

“I don’t pity you, I worry about you.” Connie replies, sighing softly as she reaches toward the girl, unsure of what to do next. “Dee, talk to me…please.” She all but begs, biting her lip. 

Dorothy does her best to stay strong, or what she seems to think is strong as she shakes her head, running a bruised hand through her messy hair. “I just…” She trails off, her voice shaking. 

“It’s okay Dor, you can tell me.” Connie assures, finally able to rest a hand on Dorothy’s shoulder.  

When Dorothy refuses again, Connie just sighs softly before leading the girl into the bathroom. She sits her roommate down on the toilet with gentle hands before fishing the first aid kit out from under the sink along with some fresh wash cloths. 

“I’m going to get you a change of clothes, will you get out of those bloody ones while I’m gone?” She proposed before walking out of the bathroom, her stomach in knots. 

It doesn’t take long her her to find a pair of Dorothy’s pajamas and soon she’s marching back into the bathroom only to stutter to a halt as she lays eyes on the battered state of Dorothy’s body. 

The bruising on her face and extremities were nothing compared to that on her ribs and stomach. “Jesus, Dee…” She whispers, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

Dorothy just lets out a dark chuckle as she shrugs. “Dorothy ‘fight me’ Castlemore at your service.” She declares, shaking her head as Connie approaches her. “You don’t have to clean up my messes.” 

Connie rolls her eyes, grabbing a washcloth, dampening it before going to work, gently washing away the dried blood that seems to be everywhere. “You’re obviously not going to, so someone should.” She scolds before grabbing some gauze and alcohol from the first aid kit. 

Dorothy winces every time Connie cleans her wounds, but does her best not to let on to how badly she’s actually hurting. She’s a mess, physically and mentally, but the brunette had enough to worry about. 

After Connie is finished, she hands Dorothy her pajamas before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room, settling on the couch to wait for the shorter girl. 

When Dorothy exits the bathroom, she finds Connie curled up on the edge of the couch, fiddling with the fabric of her robe, looking like she was about to cry. “Connie…” She murmurs, sitting next to her roommate. 

Connie takes a slow breath, before looking up at the raven haired girl, her lip trembling. “Please…just tell me what happened.” 

Dorothy is quiet for what seems like hours as she contemplates on how much to tell the girl, if she even wants to tell her at all. But between the pleading look on the brunette’s face and the guilty little voice in her head, she caves. 

“I just wanted to feel something other that this pathetic fucking ache in my chest. I wanted to forget about stupid Miller and all this bullshit…” Dorothy sobs, burying her head in Connie’s robe. Her hands balled into fists in her lap. “So I went out and I picked a fight with some drunk frat boys and I got my ass kicked.” 

Connie frowns softly, a hand running through soft raven locks as the other gently pulls Dorothy closer. “Dorothy, why didn’t you just come and talk to me?” 

Dee lets out a strangled laugh that sounds painful as she pulls away enough to scrub at her tear streaked cheeks. “Because it’s stupid, I let him use me…I let him hurt us all.” She shakes her head as she clenches her teeth. “I let him hurt you…” Her voice cracks enough for Connie to pull her close once more. 

“Hey, that’s not your fault, you didn’t know what he was like.” The brunette murmurs, a hand rubbing soothing circles against Dorothy’s back. “I don’t blame you for what he did.” 

Dorothy takes a shaky breath as she all but clings to her roommate, the girl she loves. “It doesn’t matter if you blame me it’s my fault and I know that.” She whispers, so softly she’s unsure she’s said anything at all. 

Connie lets out a soft sigh before pulling away to grab Dorothy’s chin in her gentle grasp, making the raven haired girl look at her. She takes a moment to just look into those chocolate irises, taking in the hurt girl in front of her before pressing a soft kiss to Dorothy’s lips. 

Dorothy pulls away after a moment, eyes wide, jaw slack for a moment before she recovers. “Y-you kissed me.” She states dumbly, blinking a few times as if she thought it were a dream. 

“Well…yeah.” Connie smiles slightly, shaking her head at her roommate’s reaction. “I mean, we like each other, right?” She inquires, brows raised at the shorter girl.

It takes a moment for Dee to respond, but when she does it’s with a small nod and a murmured, “Yes.” Before she moves forward to thread her bruised hands into Connie’s hair, pulling her in for another kiss. 

This one last a little longer, there’s more heat behind it, more emotion as Dorothy allows herself to feel something other than guilt, other than the pain that up until that point seemed unbearable. There is nothing in the world but Connie. 

“Why Ms. Castlemore, I didn’t know you were such a good kisser.” Connie chuckles lowly as she pulls away, a hand cupping Dorothy’s battered cheek gently. 

“I aim to please, Ms. Bonacieux.” Dorothy grins, biting her lip as she takes time to just absorb everything, storing this moment in her mind forever. 

“You’re such a dork.” Connie smiles, shifting away enough to stand up, offering her a hand. “Let’s go to bed, you need your rest.” 

Dorothy takes the offered hand, standing up slowly as the ache settles in her weary bones, allowing the girl to lead her to bed. “Oh, we’re staying in your room tonight?” She asks, a smirk on her lips. 

“I have a bigger bed.” Connie states as she shrugs of her robe, leaving herself in just her nightgown. “Don’t get any ideas Castlemore, it’s just so I know you won’t stop breathing in the middle of the night.” She teases as she crawls into bed. 

Dorothy shakes her head, crawling in next to the girl, curling up into Connie’s side, letting herself be encompassed in the warmth she had to offer. “Whatever you say.” 

“Goodnight Dorothy.” Connie murmurs, her arms wrapped gently around the tired girl. 

“G’night.”

 


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollence and "Soulmate au where instead of having the first thing they say tattooed on each other, they instead have a random sentence tattooed that that person will say around them. And so you know it’s not just a coincidence when they say it, the tattoo stings and fades away. "
> 
>  

 

Laura sighs softly as she saves her essay for the final time before emailing it off to her professor, her shoulders feeling lighter once the message was whisked away. With that she closes her laptop and picks up her phone, clicking of a quick text to Danny to let her know she would be heading over soon.

It isn’t long before she receives a picture of the redhead giving her a thumbs up in response. She can’t help the grin that’s plastered on her face as she quickly changes out of her pajamas and into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose Hufflepuff shirt. Laura pulls her hair out of the messy bun it had been in all morning, allowing honey locks to wave around her face.

She glances in the mirror, adjusting her collar to cover the tattoo that’s etched into the skin along the base of her neck. _How did you manage to get that on everyone but yourself?_ The black text says, announcing the phrase her soulmate will tell her at some point of her life. No one ever really knows when it happens, sometimes people can know their soulmates for years before the sentence is uttered, others it’s on their first day.

 Laura’s had yet to be said and some days she wished it wouldn’t, her life was complicated enough, she wasn’t sure she could handle pleasing another person when she couldn’t even please herself.

She shakes her head, forcing a smile on her lips before grabbing her keys and a jacket before heading out of her room. “I’m headed to Danny’s!” She calls to her father as she passes by his study. She gets a grunt in response that makes her chuckle lowly as she heads out the door.

The sun is high in the sky, its unseasonal heat making her question if she needed the jacket that was currently slung over her arm, but figured it was best to keep it, the temperature always dropped after dark. Laura glances at her watch, nodding slightly before walking to her truck.

Her friends had fondly named the ’63 Ford, Tank, as it was still made of steel and could probably leave a sports car in small plastic shreds on the highway if need be. At first she had hated the thing, but after a while and a few scares on the road, she found that she couldn’t imagine life without the grey hunk of metal.

She pulls out of the drive slowly, checking her mirrors before going out onto the road, fiddling with the radio until she found a station she enjoyed, hoping the music would distract her from the usual anxiety that came when she was behind the wheel. It wasn’t that she was afraid to drive, nor was being in a car anxiety inducing, it had nothing to do with her car or her abilities but rather those of the other drivers on the road.

After her mother, had passed away due to a fatal car accident, she had never looked at the road the same again. Perhaps she was over cautious, but it had kept her safe for the three years she had been driving and that suited her just fine.

The trip to Danny’s dorm is graciously short, always Laura’s favorite destination as it required little thought to get there. Once she was parked, she took a moment to breathe before heading up, unsure what to expect. It was a Friday afternoon and the possibilities were endless.

She climbs the steps slowly, humming to herself as she takes in the various music that thrums through the halls. She may never get over how different college is to what she had been told growing up. Sure it was hard work and she wondered if it would be worth it in the end, but it was also fun and she was glad she could be a part of it.

She didn’t bother knocking on the door and instead just walked in, smiling as she took in the scene in front of her. Danny and her roommate Alex were sprawled out on the couch, the redhead’s feet propped up on the arm. Their friend Dorothy was flipping through Netflix, muttering comments about the various shows and movies, as her new roommate, Connie, watched her from the recliner.

“Hey guys.” Laura calls, setting her things on the kitchen table before toeing her shoes off. She grabs a soda from the fridge before moving to sit in front of the couch, leaning her head against the cushions.

“Hey shortstack.” Dorothy grins over her shoulder, finally clicking on a title, which made them all roll their eyes. “What? Queen of the Damned is not that bad of a movie.”

“The soundtrack is the only saving grace of this movie.” Connie replies, shaking her head as the raven-haired girl moves to sit on her lap. “Ugh, your ass is boney.”

“That’s not the only boney thing about me.” Dorothy quips, squealing as she’s shoved from the chair, hitting the floor with a thud.

“Oi, I have neighbors downstairs that already hate me, quick being loud.” Danny huffs, tossing a pillow at the two brunettes.

Laura chuckles softly, leaning her head back to look at the redhead. She just smiles up at her friend, taking in everything from the ice blue eyes to the wolfish grin that was spread across her face. “Laura, quit staring, we all know you have a lady boner for Lawrence.” Alex teases, earning a slap from both girls.

“Shut up.” The blonde mutters, fumbling with her soda, the can hitting the ground with a soft clunk. Laura’s cheeks blaze red as she picks it up, only to set it next to her before getting up. “Excuse me.” She says softly before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Good job Alex.” Danny huffs, shoving herself into a sitting position, elbowing the girl for good measure.

Alex winces, brow furrowed as she shakes her head, sitting up as well. “What? I was just teasing.” She defends, grabbing Laura’s discarded soda.

Laura can hear them all bicker from the bathroom as she splashes water on her overly warm face. Of course they knew, she was so obvious. “God, she probably thinks I’m an idiot.” Laura whispers, her lower lip trembling slightly.

She takes a breath, only to jump at the sound of screams coming from the livingroom, followed by giggles. “ _How did you manage to get that on everyone but yourself?”_ Danny’s chuckling voice floats through the air, Laura’s dark eyes going wide.

There’s a sting against her neck and she scrambles to pull her shirt down, only to find her tattoo missing. She blinks rapidly, her heart pounding in her chest as she grips the sink. “Danny’s my soulmate…” She breathes out, unsure of what to do next.

“Laura, are you okay?” Danny’s voice drifts through the door and Laura can tell she’s leaning against it. “Can I come in?”

The blonde is quiet for a moment before responding quietly, “Y-yeah.” She stands up straight, turning to face the redhead as she tries her best not to look as flustered as she feels. Danny’s shirt soaked in places and smelled strongly of grape. “Alex opened my soda that I dropped?”

Danny nods, watching the girl carefully, she looked shaken. “Hey, what’s going on? You look really pale.” She murmurs, stepping closer to the girl.

Laura lets out a nervous chuckle, shaking her head as she pulls down the collar of her shirt. “It’s gone.” She whispers, unsure how to feel. She should be excited, right? The girl she liked was her soulmate, but on the other hand, what if Danny wasn’t ready for that, what if she didn’t want her.

“It’s about time.” Danny smiles softly, her fingers brushing against bare skin. “I had always wondered what it said, mine was “ _God, you’re like an amazon.”_ It disappeared about a month ago.” She shakes her head, her blue eyes sparkling.

The blonde’s head snaps up, looking up at the older girl, eyes wide as she recalled that night when Danny had picked her up and carried her to bed after a long night of drinking. “Y-you knew?” She asks, brow furrowing.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure you were ready and I didn’t want you to feel like this was being forced on you, I wanted you to be able to choose and you still can, I won’t be upset if you don’t want this…us.” The redhead says softly, her hand moving to cup Laura’s cheek.

The younger girl bites her lip as she smiles up at her friend, her soulmate and suddenly everything seems to click into place and her heart starts to thrum in her chest once more, but she doesn’t feel anxious anymore, she is nothing but calm as she wraps her arms around Danny’s neck, standing on her toes to press a heated kiss to soft lips.

Danny lets out a soft sound as her hand slips from Laura’s cheek and into her blonde hair, her free arm wrapping around the girl’s waist, pulling her closer. She had been waiting so long for this moment and it had been so worth it.

Laura pulls away first, a stupid grin on her face as she realizes she’s all but clung to the older girl. “Holy shit…you’re my soulmate.”

“For as long as you want me to be.” Danny murmurs, brushing their lips together once more.

“Always.” Laura replies, sealing the promise with another, softer kiss.

“As you wish.”


	3. What was Lost has Now been Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein and "in the middle of the night, person B has a nightmare about person A and bursts into wakefulness, gasping and frantic, waking A in the process. A asks what’s wrong, but all they can get out of B is “I love you” repeated over and over in desperation. A pulls their lover close, kissing their forehead and jaw and neck, whispering soothing words until B calms enough to tell them what happened."

_"I think I’d like to be dead now!” She calls to the ceiling, tears streaming down her face as she clutches the limp blonde to her chest. “It’s all over, your quest…everyone who is supposed to be dead is dead now…so I think I would like to be.” Carmilla looks down at the body in her lap, feeling as though her long dead heart had been ripped from her chest, much like her lover’s. When her mother’s voice rings through the air she can’t help but sneer. Her lover was gone, she would never be able to see the blush that rose in those pale cheeks. Never hear that laugh, watch the way her nose crinkled when she thought of something particularly foolhardy._

_When her heart starts beating again, it’s enough to make her sob again. All the things she could do with Laura was now lost. She had failed her, broken her promise. Laura was gone, her heart was gone._

She awakes with a gasp, body jolting off the mattress as tears poured down her cheeks, heart clenched hard in her chest. She jumps as the body next to her moves and a quiet voice calls out to her. “Carm, what’s wrong?”

Carmilla turns toward the blonde, heart skipping as she lays eyes on her. “Laura…” She whispers before all but flinging herself at the other girl. “I love you.” She murmurs, over and over as she all but clings to Laura.

The blonde pulls her closer, tucking Carmilla’s head under her chin as she traces soothing patterns along the brunette’s back. “Shh, it’s okay.” Laura murmurs lowly, pressing kisses to the top of her head. “I’ve got you, I’m here.” She coos, moving to press another kiss to Carmilla’s forehead. “I love you.”

It takes a few minutes, but Carmilla calms down enough to pull away, resting their foreheads together gently. “I lost you…” She croaks, sniffing gently as she runs a shaking hand through blonde locks.

“I know, honey.” Laura says softly, brushing their noses together. “But you got me back, you made a deal with the devil herself and you got me back, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” The blonde assures her, a soft hand cupping the brunette’s cheek.

Carmilla lets out a sad little chuckle, eyes clenching shut. “What if I hadn’t been able to bring you back? I don’t…” She swallows hard, eyes snapping open. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“There are no what ifs with this.” Laura replies, stroking Carmilla’s cheek slowly. “You saved me and now you’re stuck with me,” She smiles softly, kissing her softly. “You won’t ever have to find out what it would be like without me and who knows you may even get tired of me.” She teases, her breath brushing against Carmilla’s lips.

The brunette smiles then, shaking her head slightly. “I’m not stuck, that sounds like a bad thing and being with you could never be a bad thing.” Carmilla says softly, her hand resting on the back of Laura’s neck. “I could never get tired of you.”

“Even when I eat all the cookies?” Laura asks, a grin on her face.

“Not even then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading, feel free to send me some prompts at allysondark.tumblr.com or just suggest them in the comments.


End file.
